Unit 371 / Script
Cutscene The scene looking to the docked ship with a two jets flyby over the ship Pearl Harbor , Hawaii ' '''May 19 , 2020 ' '09 : 35 : 10 AM ' 'Arthur : So what are we going here ? ' '''Kane : But first let me introduce you . Kane : My name is Bellamy Mckane , or just call me Kane . Kane : I am a captain of the remaining ships of Pacific Central Command and my flagship is USS Akagi '', LHD - 9 . ' '''Kane : By far , Overlord relocated your unit homebase to this , Arthur . Kane : But we have problem right now . ' The scene switches to the briefing room . '''Arthur : so what we are doing here , Captain ' 'Kane : Our guy in Tokyo , told that the re-electing Prime Minister of Japan , Tenryuu Ishizaki . Has been assasinated by his rival , Shizune Ishiwara ' 'Kane : He plan to coup d'etat Tenryuu , was a sucess anyway ' 'Kane : If he sucessfully installed as a power , he will gained support of the Russians , a tie with an admiral of China who did that in same way ' 'Kane : Garrison and his ship , USS ''Valkyrie . Are sailing waters of South China Sea ' '''Kane : But us is different ' 'Kane : The admiral sent his soldiers to Harbin in a area of Pinfang District . Where the Unit 371 is located ' 'Kane : Get the intel and make sure you come back home ' 'Arthur : Aye-aye captain . We're sailing low to Harbin ' 'Kane : Lizette , you know that your squad leader is dead . You are the replacement of Cpt Terrence ' 'Kane : Proceed as plan ' 'Mission ' Scene where Lizette opening a rusty door and looking an clip , which contained empty . As she walks to the abandoned school , some Chinese are looking for two of them . And then .... 'Arthur : Raise your - ' 'Arthur : Oh shit , is you Seargent ' 'Arthur : You've scare me alot ' 'Arthur : Wait , those vehicles ' 'Arthur : Shit ! Chinese in the front of the school ' 'Arthur : Lizette defend our safehouse and escape . Of course refill your ammunation ' After defending the front of old school , two characters went to the gym and sees more Chinese soldiers in the gym 'Arthur : O goddamn fuck ! More Chinese ' 'Arthur : Lizette , tell me when to order fire on those chinese ' After shooting to the chinese 'Arthur : Okay , lets go ' Arthur looking to the wall '''Arthur : A shit , the wall blocked us ! Arthur : Lizette ! Plant the wall , with C4 . ' Exploding the wall '''Sharktooth : Arthur , this is Sharktooth . An support attack helicopter in your sector ' 'Arthur : Thank god , more support ! ' 'Arthur : ( Looking with the binoculars ) More Chinese ' 'Arthur : Lizette , proceed from here ' After running to the construction area 'Arthur : Hostiles ! ' '''Arthur : Sharktooth , open fire ! 'Sharktooth : Copy that , Xero - 4 ' After killing the first batch of PLA reinforcements , three truck arrives 'Arthur : A shit , another again . Open fire ! ' After eliminating the last batch of PLA reinforcements . Some PLA soldiers retreated to the Phase F building 'Arthur : Some Chinese retreated to the Phase F building ' 'Arthur : I'll we'll follow them ' 'Arthur : Sharktooth , retreat to your position because of PLA sending a attack helicopter ' 'Sharktooth : Copy that Arthur . We'll gonna call Prinz Eugen for extraction point ' Arthur open an metal door 'Arthur : Well this is desolate place , follow those wires ' After following the wires . The group of PLA soldiers firing to them 'Arthur : Another one ! ' Arthur and Lizette eliminating the last of PLA soldiers in the area . The unit entered the abandoned lab and Lizette getting an intel from an old table 'Arthur : This is an Unit 371 infamous biological project . Created in 1943 until the of the war ' 'Arthur : If PLA or Shizune got that intel . We're producing more casualty in our Central Command ' 'Prinz Eugen : This is Bismarck sister , Prinz Eugen . I'll for your extraction point , Xero ' 'Arthur : Alright then lets go to the extraction point ' Unit sprinting to the extraction point and then .... 'Prinz Eugen : I'll hook up uni- ' 'Arthur : Shit , more PLA ' 'Prinz Eugen : Into that area ' A helicopter flying to the city , then.... 'Kane : Teitoku ' 'Teitoku : What is that ? ' 'Kane : Firefly got the intel ' 'Teitoku : Good , Kane ' 'Kane : The plan ? ' 'Teitoku : Plan is staggering captain . Problems with another PCC fleet in China ' 'Teitoku : If sucessfully installed . We're talking war captain ' 'Kane : I know Teitoku , be in touch '